Don't Leave Me
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Draco/OC for you drive me crazy s-r colonge...Rated M for a reason...sorry it took so long..


This is a Draco/OC for you drive me crazy s-r cologne. This shows Draco's more sensitive side when it comes to his women. I hope you like it.

Don't Leave Me.

"Monique I need to talk to you." Draco said as he came up behind her in the great hall.

"Ok." She said turning to look at him. He looked sad and a little nervous. She raised her eyebrow at him as he took her hand.

"Draco what is going on? Are you leaving me? Please don't leave me." She begged looking into his deep silver eyes. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her from the hall and into a small, empty room.

"I'm not leaving you Monique. You never have to worry about that my love." He promised and kissed her head. She tightened her arms around his waist as he tilted her head back. He kissed her lips softly and she sighed against his.

"I love you Draco and I don't know what I would do with out you." Monique sighed as she pulled her lips from his and laid her head on his chest.

"That is why I wanted to talk to you." He smiled slipping to one knee and pulling a ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me Monique?" He asked love shining in his eyes. She nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks and he slid the ring onto her finger. He stood and wrapped her in his arms before tilting her head back and kissing her with all the passion and love he had.

"Can we skip our last class?" She asked looking up at him and smiling. He nodded and took her hand. She followed him to the dorms and closed the door behind her. After she locked the door, she surprised him and herself by jumping into his lap as he sat on the bed. She straddled his waist and kissed him slowly. His hands held her hips as she unbuttoned his shirt.

He smiled against her lips as she slid his shirt off his shoulders. He stood her before him and slid the skirt from her waist and unbuttoned the shirt leaving it on her. She wiggled out of it as he shed his pants. He pulled her to the bed as he kissed her softly. She laid next to him and snuggled into him as his fingers worked the hooks of her bra free and he pulled it from her shoulders before tossing it to the floor. She blushed as he looked over her chest before bending his head and catching her left nipple in his mouth. Monique arched against him and tugged at his boxers. Draco slid them from his hips and kisses her neck. He laid her on her back and settled between her legs as he kissed her.

"Are you sure about this Monique?" He asked looking down at her as his cock teased the entrance of her pussy.

"Yes, I'm sure about this Draco." She smiled and lifted her hips, rubbing her pussy against him. He groaned and kissed her before slowly sliding inside her. She moaned as he rocked his hips and kissed her neck. As he continued to slide in and out of her tight pussy she reached down with her right hand and teased her clit.

"Oh you are so tight…." Draco moaned as she tightened around him farther. Monique ran her other hand through his hair as he kissed her neck and shoulder. His lips trailed a path of fire down her neck and shoulder to her chest. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his and placed them on the bed above her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked a little alarmed as his lips traced the curve of her shoulder once more.

"Don't be afraid my love." Draco whispered in her ear before pressing his lips to hers and pounding inside her with as much strength as he could without hurting her. Monique moaned against his lips as she arched her back off the bed. He felt her body preparing for climax and the encouraged him farther as he used his other hand to caress her breast.

"I love you Draco." She moaned loudly as he sucked her left nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. She lifted her his as her body began to shudder with her climax.

"I love you as well my sweet Monique." He groaned as he thrust into her fast and hard bring her over the edge of pleasure and throwing himself after her.

Monique curled into Draco's side under the sheet as she panted from his loving.

"Don't leave me." She whispered as she slipped into sleep next to him.

"Never my love" He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her protectively as he fell asleep.

AN: Sorry it took so long. School was a bit more important but now that it is summer break I plan to write more.


End file.
